


Flowers

by TrueSoprano



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, blueorbshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a man of the sea, Archie never really understood the beauty of the flowers that grow on land. But he’s determined to find someway to enchant May with them. Blueorbshipping. Rated for suggestive content but no actual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

“They’re so beautiful,” May sighed.

They had met up in Verdanturf after she had had lunch with Wally and his family. Now, they were walking along Route 117 on this impossibly perfect day. Hoenn’s tropical climate didn’t allow for snow to penetrate the January skies, unlike May’s old home region of Johto, but the combination of crisp, cool air and sunlight was just as nice.

The entire scene was beautiful, really. A group of Volbeat fluttered around a single Illumise, trying to attract her attention. A few Magikarp and Goldeen jumped above the water in the small ponds. She even caught a glimpse of a rare Deerling. Yet the one thing she was focused on was the bed of roses, carefully tended to by people and Pokemon alike.

Roses, of all different colors. Roses in deep red, bright yellow, pure white, even cool shades of blue and purple.

“They’re all right,” Archie said, looking slightly perplexed. “I didn’t think you liked flowers. Is this a girl thing?”

“A girl thing?” she stifled a laugh, playfully hitting him on the bicep. “And why would you think I don’t like flowers?”

“Remember last month when I gave you that bouquet of roses? And you gave them to Shelly the second she took interest in them?”

“Vaguely,” she answered honestly. She mainly remembered that night for the insanely good restaurant he had taken her to, and how her Absol had decided to escape her PokeBall and shatter a bottle of very expensive wine.

“But you like them here?”

“Archie, did I hurt your feelings?” she teased, even though she knew how sensitive he could be sometimes. “I like flowers when they’re out in nature, like this. When they’re in a bouquet, they just wither and die.”

“I get it, but…” he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, “you could’ve told me earlier.”

She wanted to lie down in the bed of flowers and just looks up at the sky, taking in everything. But that would be impossible, knowing the people that looked after them. They probably wouldn’t even let her touch them.

But that made them even more beautiful. Colorful roses, out in nature like this, untouchable. They were so much different than any sort of bouquet anyone had ever brought her. Anyone could reach out and touch them.

“Well,” she said while leaning into his arm. “If you can somehow present me with flowers that are as beautiful as these ones, right here…”

“Is this a bet?” he laughed, suddenly spinning her around and placing her in a headlock.

“Archie, please!” she playfully struggled while laughing as his knuckles scraped the top of her head. They both knew that she loved being teased like this, though.

He loosened his grip, placing a kiss where his knuckles had been. “I promise. I’ll give you flowers someday, and you’ll love them.”

***

The next night, she found herself at the oh-so-familiar Aqua hideout entrance. She had just had dinner with Steven, at his request. She knew that he no longer had any feelings with her, which made hanging out with him more comfortable, almost pleasurable. Even without romance involved, their friendship was clearly important to him.

However, all she wanted was to be back at the base, in Archie’s office, telling him all about the ridiculous things he wanted to talk about, such as his rock collection.

They were at a point in their relationship where she could just walk in the base whenever she wanted. She had no idea if he was even home. But about halfway through the warp panel path she had memorized, she ran into Matt.

“May, there you are!” the large man said, giving her an incredibly tight hug that would have suffocated anyone who wasn’t used to them.

“Easy there, Matt!” she said while moving her arms as best as she could to return the hug.

“My bro’s waiting for you,” he said as he let her go. “I don’t know what it’s about, but he said he knew you’d be here tonight, and he has a surprise!”

A surprise? What could the occasion be? Then she remembered their little almost-bet the other day.

“Thanks Matt!” she smiled at him before stepping on the warp panel. She had no idea he would get her flowers this soon. She knew she probably wouldn’t appreciate the actual gift that much, but her heart fluttered at the gesture.

Once she got to his office, to her surprise, Archie wasn’t there. All she found was a single red rose on the coffee table, and a note. But as she got to the table, she found that it wasn’t any ordinary rose.

The deep burgundy rose was trimmed with gold. It had a shine to it, almost as if it were made out of glass. The stem was completely gold, and the leaves on the stem were trimmed the same way the petals were.

Blushing, she reached for the note. She had memorized his bold yet almost elegant handwriting.

_May, my love,_

__You said that roses are beautiful, but they don’t last. I’ve found the solution to this problem. This is a Forever Rose. It’s a real rose that has been preserved and trimmed with gold, so that it may last forever. I know that this isn’t the entire rose bed at Route 117, but I hope this will satisfy you._ _

___Forever yours,_ _ _

____~Archie_ _ _ _

_____P.S. If this gift doesn’t satisfy you, you’ll find me in the bedroom with more flowers._ _ _ _ _

_____May almost cried upon reading the note. Of course, this was enough. While nothing compared to the natural rose bed, this was the most beautiful gift she had ever received. But she was curious. What could he have in the bedroom? How could it compare to the rose she held in her hands?_ _ _ _ _

_____When she entered the bedroom, she knew what could have compared._ _ _ _ _

_____Red rose petals. Scattered everywhere. On the floor, and on the bed. And in the center of the bed was a very naked Archie, a large pile of petals obscuring his intimate area._ _ _ _ _

_____“Well,” he said in a low, seductive voice. “What do you think?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“You win the bet,” was all she could say. This view was way better than what she had seen the other day._ _ _ _ _

_____“We never did decide what the terms for the bet were, did we?” he continued. The way he was staring her down make her skin flush the same color as the rose petals._ _ _ _ _

_____“No…” she licked her lips, walking towards him. “What do I owe you? Decide it now.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well…” he sat up, letting the petals obscuring him fall around him. “You can start by taking your clothes off. Because you’re gonna be mine for the night.”_ _ _ _ _


End file.
